


"I could kiss you right now"

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Fucking love this ship, How do I do This?, I never used tags before, Implied Smut, M/M, Road Trip, almer, i dont know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: So I'm taking requests at my tumblr: http://newsiesfxrever.tumblr.com/So send some in please.  thanks xoxox





	"I could kiss you right now"

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm taking requests at my tumblr: http://newsiesfxrever.tumblr.com/  
> So send some in please. thanks xoxox

dramatically, reminding Elmer an awful lot of Al’s two best friend, as the best thing they could do before they headed to two separate universities. While Elmer was heading towards west coast, Albert was staying in New York. They didn’t like it but those were the best options for their future. Both had spent a big part of the year working hard to afford this road trip, but also to cover the future travel costs to visit each other.   
Currently they were around seven hours away from New York, nearing the Washington and Jefferson national forest. Elmer had picked that stop, being a huge Hamilton fan. Albert would bet 10 dollars that Elmer was okay with leaving after taking a picture of the sign. They had spent the night in a crappy motel in Washington DC and were going to head back up north to the Niagara Falls after this.   
“So, they got a beautiful waterfall,” Elmer spoke while scrolling on his phone. His feet were resting on the dashboard of the car. He looked tiny in Albert’s dark green sweater. A sweater he had promised to give back months ago. Not that Albert minded, just the sight of his boyfriend in that sweater made his heart melt a bit. Or as Race had called it ‘Albert looked like he just nutted in his pants.’  
“Oh my god, they have wild horses!” Elmer then called out, almost dropping his phone in excitement. Albert took a second to look away from the road, just so he could see that adorable excited face. “Eyes on the road, Al.” his boyfriend warned him, not taking his eyes away from his phone screen.   
“It was just a glance,” Albert muttered.   
“You sound like a kid.”  
“You told me off like a real father.”  
“I prefer daddy over father.”  
Albert almost pressed on the break, but considering they were on a highway that was not a good idea. A laughter erupted from the seat next to him.  
“You should see your face!” Elmer managed to choke out between his loud chuckles. If Albert hadn’t known better he would be scared Elmer was going to choke and die right there, from laughing too hard.  
“I fucking hate you,” he instead mumbled as he kept his eyes on the road, his face turning bright red.  
“I love you too, Al,” Elmer smiled once he managed to stop laughing. Elmer looked to his left to watch his boyfriend. His cheeks were red coloured, almost matching his hair. The sleeves of his flannel jacket were rolled up, exposing his arms which were covered in freckles. He loved how the hood of the jacket was pulled over the cap which hide most of his red hair.   
“Gosh, Al. I could kiss you right now,” Elmer sighed. Albert glanced shortly at him.  
“I’m driving, that is not a good idea.”  
“We could pull over,” He proposed, turning around in his seat so he faced the boy, who was still focused on the road.  
“And arrive at that damn park once the sun is down? That won’t be smart.”  
“How long do you wanna pull over for? It’s just a kiss.”  
“Oh Elmer, we all know how your ‘just a kiss’ end. Every god damn time.”  
“Like you mind,” Elmer smiled. “We could try that Daddy thing.” He expected Albert to groan something at him, telling him he was an idiot. But instead, the boy turned on the blinker, taking the first exit which ended in a parking lot.  
“You’re still an idiot,” Albert grunted once he parked the car at the complete empty parking lot.   
“You still love me,”   
“Just a kiss, Elmer. We’re at a parking lot,”


End file.
